


Hatsu Kiss

by YayaSamuko



Series: Cute crossdressing dudes [1]
Category: First confession - Fandom, Hatsu Kokuhaku
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Short but wild ride, Shounen ai, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Ono has made an unfailing plan to steal Catherine's first kiss. Haruto however is not very happy and the club prez is once again left traumatized.





	Hatsu Kiss

"Say, Catherine-chan~"

Said red-head turned to the older crossdresser. "What is it, Ono-senpai?"

The two of them were alone in the clubroom while baking some muffins. Everyone else didn't come that day. Well; the truth is that the blonde boy has convinced the club president to have everyone take the day off. The girl was reluctant at first but found it hard to resist while the blonde crossdressing boy was giving her a begging puppy eyes.

"Have you already kissed someone?"

The younger crossdresser's face turned red at the question. "N-no... W-why are you asking?"

"It's just that..." Ono placed his left hand on his cheek while slightly fidgeting with the hem of his skill. "I would like to practice a little."

"Practice?" Catherine screamed. "For what reason?"

"So that it won't be awkward when we do it in public." The older boy happily said. "We are going out after all."

The red-head was still unsure. Sure, they were a couple but they were still both guys despite always dressing as girls 90% of the time. "B-b-but..."

"It will be fine, Catherine-chan~" The blonde said in a low tone as he leaned closer, his lips moving closer to the red-head's. "Just relax and I will take care of the rest~"

Catherine was slightly trembling, unsure about how to react. It was his first kiss so it was very awkward for him to even think about it.

As their lips were only few inches from touching, Ono gently closed her eyes while the younger crossdresser abruptly shut his eyes tight, his face thousands shade of red.

The blonde's heart was also running like crazy and just as their lips almost met, the door was aggressively slid open before a certain short blonde jumped in and kicked Ono from the side. "You're playing dirty once again!" The petite crossdresser has decided to use his normal voice.

The older blonde fell on the floor from the kick but quickly stood up again. "What do you think you are doing, Kusano-san? I was about to kiss Catherine-chan when you came and disturbed us."

Kusano held the red-head's hand and moved closer to him. "I won't let that happen! I also love Catherine-senpai and want to have his first kiss as well."

"Not fair!" Ono headbutted the younger crossdresser. "Catherine-chan is going out with me so I have that privilege!"

"Nonsense!"

Catherine just sweatdropped at the spectacle. His phone rang and he opened it to see a message from the club president.

_This is too much for me. I am quitting this club after all. - Club Prez_

The red-head sighed. _"This is really troublesome!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Next up will be Amahara-kun plus and Trap Days.
> 
> Can't wait for more cute crossdressing boys fooling around with each others~


End file.
